Dreamkeepers Dioxide
Dreamkeepers Dioxide '''(Previously titled '''Dioxide) is an Anthropomorphic Webcomic or called it a Comic Book Based on Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga to set into an Alternate Timeline and even future. Author and Artwork by Luis Sanchez Jr. The Poster is not final yet. This Story and comic book are now considered a Mythology comic book. Resulting, a myth story. Comic Page 1 was set to be Originally Issued on September 28th, 2017. The first Development of this Comic Book was writing in 2016. As of 2019, it was reported, Luis confirmed by doing reworking the script of the comic. About Plot (2017 Story script) Around 1259 A.D, Lord Dioxide needs the plan to destroy the Freedom Alliance Spaceship. The Others are going to Battle of the Runner Blockade with over space between Dreamworld and above the Old Stars, and Lord Dioxide has to battle on his own Hands to stop them. Timeline (2017 Story settings) This Story is set around 32 Years after events of Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga and Unknown Events after that time into the Future to Making New Technology and Weapons. The new Evil Alliance is called AAD (stands for Auctioned Alliance Destruction) with allies (or Axis) by Nightmares are truly Powerful by Lord Plumlee and Lord Dioxide. However, Nightmares are still waiting... Technology (2017 Story ideas) Technology has to set With Lord Dioxide new orders through the Projects and Productions are Pending into new Weapons, Futuristic Cars are Built around 1250's, The Law Has made, Buildings are making a new city called Western City by underneath From Diony Desert, and Spaceships are upgrading into new Systems of Technology. Characters * Lord Dioxide * Austin * Olivia * X-D3 * Captain Moodily * Captain Wilson Publication History In February 2016, At Verrado High School Students are going to the U.S Army Presentation that Luis Sanchez Jr. saws the robot named "TALON" is a Lightweight, unmanned, Tracked Military, and a robot. But what he did to saw the Suit of the U.S. Army Tour from School and taking notes as the Helmet which is much better than the "Ultra man Hat". Back then since "Dioxide" wasn't Based "Dreamkeepers" in Early 2016. The Note Script was, "A Chosen man was traveling down from spaceships to the ground, and TALONS was battling and killed him. After with his death, He is developing into a "Nightmare" was naming "Dioxide" as a High powerful combat. The battle was over after the rules." After Months of Taking notes in Graphic Design, Luis Sanchez Jr. from November 2016. He pitched his Script called "Dioxide" that Luis Sanchez Jr. has a Possible Idea to make a "Dream Space world" to the Little Details of the script is turning Mace into developed Lord Dioxide that he ever did from unfinished around Early 2016 Designs. But Luis Sanchez Jr. didn't ask "First" Permission with David Lillie. Luis Sanchez Jr. was So Under turning down Concern because he was a worry to risk at anything he can do Before Kit shows up. The Characters from the Original Name "Dioxide" was Lord Dioxide, C-P33 as before the Named to X-D3, Captain Eric, AAD Troops, and a Dreamkeeper Named "Epson" before his named Austin. Luis Sanchez Jr. has changed into his Script that he want to after he Reading free online comic book Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga Volume 1 through 3 and even Volume 4 is still Online to reminds every weekend, and Luis will getting some though to the script and Later he will be renamed until December 11th, 2016. Eric Dominguez was a Chance to Author the comic, But he can't do it because due to his Commitment to his role on Superwarrior 3. So it's Originally the Author is Luis Sanchez Jr. to do the job. Around December 21st, 2016, So he announces a Possible Alternate timeline with the "Dioxide" and giving the Script to Re-Titled Dreamkeepers Dioxide sounds Better than the previous Titled "Dioxide" so he was getting a Great grades for $100,000 and he did win the Birthday Awards in November 23rd, 2016 to making Dreamkeepers Dioxide comic book starting the Pre-Production around Early 2017 which is Happy New Year of 2017. From until January 2nd, 2017, The Characters for Dreamkeepers Dioxide will be added Lord Dioxide, X-D3, Austin, Olivia, Bast, Whip, Captain Moodily, Captain Wilson, and Others from DK Dioxide for Bobby AKA Robert Fredrick was confirmed to be on DK Dioxide series. Luis Sanchez Jr. is keeping on the working the Cyber nightmare named "Lord Dioxide", and Luis Sanchez Jr. will Doing with his Into his ton to make the Disc into DK Dioxide Demo is not a Final Project of the comic. So like the cape is almost the same as Darth Vader from Star Wars? It's a question that he was a guy with a hardcore animal? The Comic was Originally Schedule Releasing reading Webcomic online around March 21st, 2017, but it's Delayed until September 28th, 2017 because due to Broken Unleashed Filming will takes place and even Imposter III will film. For around January 2017, Luis Sanchez Jr. is making a Cover which is not final to the Dioxide Project and When Siul Sanchez just watch his Cover art of Dreamkeepers Dioxide and He will say to do better things "Hey Lui, Can you make a Cover that looks Cool on it man that one is Lit!. Luis doesn't copy the square set ok." Luis Sanchez Jr. was Continue to do so. That was when Luis Sanchez Jr. was Asking with Kit about the References Problem was sending Contract from through Studios when the other Employees are working Imposer vs Superwarrior with teaming up Bubbles Films. When Luis Sanchez Jr. makes a New Comic book and he has some Script of his own but he's want to rewrite a new Private Script so it doesn't get some elements to Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope 1977 Script and Luis was Notice about the film of Star Wars Series and Dioxide will rewriting the Script instead for a Real one of the comic book story because due some Censors about Plagiarism to poorly write to 20th Fox Century. So Luis's used to have $100,000 Bill was Spent from his Imposter III and Broken Unleashed Spend on the Budget. Now he understands that Dreamkeepers Dioxide is now non-profit Comic book for has reward by Bubbles Films will give him $1,000 Dollars of his full time and gives Permission to Kit until re-spawned at Wika. Back around March 11th, 2017. Kit was finally online to the wikia and the user is unknown and Banned to Wikia because due to his Plagiarism and Vandalism with his page "DreamKeepers Dioxide" on Wikia. After his account gets banned, Luis Sanchez Jr. was double checking looking at his page at wikia and can't edit because he's blocked at Wikia by Kit and he sent a message to Luis and when he Receive Kit's Message... He got Incredibly Upset and Shocking about his Project. it's so Shocking that Luis was ruined his project and the others were really shocking with his project to be more Concern. After he was shocking about his Commitment to Dreamkeepers Project, he will say the Quote to do the fans that he says "I mean this comic has no Ability to the David's Dreamkeepers. I just not getting this bad choice and the other hand. I can't just copy them like the last time. So, I have to make a Drawing art comic, and this Project is not a movie." So everyone is kind of confused what he is doing. During March 17th, 2017, The Comic is delayed into Fall 2017 and Luis Sanchez Jr. needs an Idea to tell the animation producer is Siul Sanchez will team up to work on the papermation and it's Successful for a new work was coming for 10 days until the testing of Lord Dioxide papermation was build and published in YouTube. That was the development of the movie that especially came to release. Around April 3rd, 2017, Luis was working with other scripts to working with the Title "Rise of Lord Dioxide (Version 2)" from around his Private real script is going to be expensive for more than a Buck for a movie that will be based. "I have two scripts and the another is Kit's Script on discord from my app. So i have to use one of them that are making more sense with my scripts Instead. I was making with Comic work in process like the Characters, Backgrounds, Cars just what i needed, Spaceships even weapons, and Lord Dioxide. Putting back together with the Other Script. I will be fine because i have rest of the Pencils and colors for My class." - Luis Sanchez Jr. Author and Writer of Dreamkeepers Dioxide. Luis Sanchez Jr. is still hiring some Scripts was taken by Siul Sanchez is an Animation of this project and Directs Superwarrior Superhero Series. For still, Luis is waiting for some other plains to work out and some are comic can fix and published for his website around Summer 2017 and Pitching his Page 1 and chapter 1 for Dreamkeepers Dioxide will start the comic strip from around March 2nd, 2017. The Comic was started and the collage Comic for Dreamkeepers Dioxide was canceled due to the Copyright issues for shock Images caused Plagiarism. From around April 19th, 2017, Luis was going to go Discord to Creating a Lord Dioxide comes out of his Armor to the front is like into the Triangle that has 4 sides to the Bottom, Top, and Left and Right like I was Imagine in a Logo is like a Villain into a Nightmare. So Luis Sanchez Jr. has changed Lord Dioxide's Height into 6'7" for his size is kind of medium for a "Quickest Skim". As for April 24th, 2017, Dreamkeepers Dioxide was Decide to make a music video which is a decent music from the 2000's instead of the 2010's kinds of music by coming from the Alternate, Rock, Heavy Metal, and also needed Creepy music for Dreamkeepers Dioxide Soundtrack taken the Comic book. when it's going to the art room from around April 27th, 2017, Luis Sanchez Jr. drawing a New Lord Dioxide concept art around May 5th, 2017 with holding up Discord art Channel. The logos are starting to make around June 5th, 2017 and the Comic have pitched around June 18th, 2017 will start the pages until the script was finished. The Comic strips have to be colored around August 2017. To the Final Cover was finally finished from August 26th, 2017 and also Rheen Studios license With Issues 1 Comic Book. The numbers of the comic book page will be 40 pages. Around August 28th, 2017, Luis was a promotion with the Dreamkeepers Dioxide Cover and people liked to see the project was respected. From September 2nd, 2017, Luis is still working on the pages for a couple of months ago. It was a success with the fans and the News with the project was on Social Media, But they don't care what they're doing with there own opinion on this Comic Book or called it a Webcomic if it's good or not because Luis was concern the Comic Industry is Drying of Monopoly DC Comics and Marvel. But Luis was decided to make it happen with Dreamkeepers Dioxide Will be published. One day before the release until it's finished, Luis was unable to pay the Wifi up to $10,500 Dollars of every year payment and lose the computer's Wifi internet. So he was dealing with hard plans for Dreamkeepers Dioxide with the Release might be very simple to start Twitter around the 28th of September. Luis was so concern with the Comic has some "Legal Issues" beyond telling what he didn't make "Dreamkeepers". The Comic title might back the Title to "Dioxide". It's true that Luis didn't make "Dreamkeepers", But he didn't really mean to make one. It's hard to Believe that this Project never push the limits to the Green Lights as of the legacy to this Comic will Releasing every Thursday on this Year. Until later from the 29th, Luis was written a New Script with his Original Instead using David's Characters because due to David's Copyrighted Property. Expect "Mace" that he needed to ask first. Luis will be Turning the new script will be very final, It will be all about Lord Dioxide and rest of the others. The "license agreement" has finally sent with Luis and he accepted the permission. The Wix version was released on October 10th, 2017 and DeviantArt have been released Comic Page 1 on October 21st, 2017. The Actual characters list Final resulting Lord Dioxide, Austin, Olivia will change her color furs, Captain Moodily needs to be changed as a Dreamkeeper, and X-D3 will be the same character robot model. In September 2019, Luis has confirmed that he will rewrite the script and making boundaries to start over. Planned Film Adaptation Main Article: Rise of Lord Dioxide (Movie) Luis was planning the film from December 2016 with further Development to Dioxide teaser was release Happy New Year of 2017. The Film Adaptation was planned to be a Papermation Animation movie, then now changed to a Live Action Dreamkeepers Movie for the first time. Rheen Studios was setting out to be based parts off before Dreamkeepers Dioxide events and some after taking place Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga events. The Director and Writer of this movie are Luis Sanchez Jr. After the success of Dioxide trailer from December 2016, The Pre-Production of Lord Dioxide Costume was being made. They knew that this Maybe the sequel to Elson Wong's Dreamkeepers The Movie or This movie will be "Way Different" for an "Alternate Timeline" for this examples. Dreamkeepers The Movie was released on September 24th, 2017 and was based on Dreamkeepers Volume 4: Decent to the Achieves. After the suit was finished, The Film has Announced by Luis Sanchez Jr. Productions. As of 2019, The film remained on hold or canceled. See Also * HTF Airport Series * Broken Unleashed * Imposter Vs The World External Links * Dioxide Page 1 * Dreamkeepers Dioxide Origin (That What All Happened) Category:Webcomics Category:The Most Craziest Furry Projects Category:Comics